


The small things about you

by DoorChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorChan/pseuds/DoorChan
Summary: He would lay on Iwaizumi’s chest just to hear the steady beating of the drum in his chest, reminding him that they were there, together, and nothing at that moment could change that. His heart would go haywire when they were near, becoming a constant worry of whether the other boy could hear the lonely call of Oikawa’s raw longing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The small things about you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fic I threw together in the middle of the night. I hope you enjoy it!

Touch. The soft swipe of Iwaizumi’s fingertips along Oikawa’s palm, setting his nerves on fire, his skin screaming out for more. The aching in his bones, urging him to reach out and feel the soft lips that lay slightly parted in front of him.

The way they weren’t afraid of huddling together during a scary movie, Iwaizumi clutching Oikawa’s arm, distracting him from the film he had waited so long to see.

They way they stood, shoulders brushing during a game, reminding each other that they were still there. It brought Oikawa some peace, knowing Iwaizumi would be beside him, whether they won or lost. With Iwaizumi there, he was invincible.

The strong fist bumps that brought Oikawa out of a bad mood, their knuckles scraping with comfort and and reassurement and unspoken promises that were written in the wind and the stars.

The way Oikawa longed to feel Iwaizumi’s soft lips on his.

Smell. The sweaty stench of victory that radiated from their damp jerseys after winning a match, the salty scent of tears after they had lost. They way Iwaizumi smelled of sandalwood and cinnamon after a shower, how his body lost its scent before his hair.

How Iwaizumi’s smell lingered in the air after he left the area, driving Oikawa crazy even when he was gone.

How his scent was starting to mingle with someone else's'. It nauseated Oikawa.

Sound. How the pitter-pat of the rain brought them out of their houses and together underneath a large cherry blossom tree in the park, hands intertwined as they moved to the rhythm of the beat of the sky. How he could hear Iwaizumi’s delighted chuckles and content sighs as the rain drenched them from head to toe.

How the silence meant a conversation in their eyes, because they were able to talk without words. How Iwaizumi’s footsteps made his heart throb with anticipation because Iwaizumi was about to come and join him in whatever he was doing.

How the low, gravelly sound of his voice caused fireworks to explode in his head, dizzying him for a moment before he stepped back to enjoy the vibrant show. How his voice changed with his mood, low and soft when he was serious, barking and loud when he was teasing, carefree and loose when he was happy, seething and muttering when he was really, truly angry.

How the sound of his voice now brought a high pitched giggle at the end of every word, leaving Oikawa’s ears throbbing. How he had always wanted to hear him say ‘I love you’, but now that he heard it, he realized that those precious words would never be for him. Now they brought him to tears.

Taste. How Iwaizumi loved agedashi tofu so much that he had created his own recipe. He cooked it for Oikawa often, the mystery ingredient still unknown by Oikawa, how only the moon and Iwaizumi knew the secret.

How Iwaizumi loved all things savory. If something was too bitter or sweet, his nose would crinkle up and his eyes would squint, his expression looking like he had bitten down on a lemon. How his eyes would sparkle if he tasted something extraordinary.

One day when they were the ripe age of eight, Oikawa had kissed Iwaizumi teasingly, trying to annoy him into watching Aliens. He had tasted of butter and cinnamon and something sweet that Oikawa couldn’t put his finger on. He had gotten punched multiple times afterward, and they didn’t watch Alien that night, but it was worth it. He still cherished the moment. At the time, he didn’t know how much it would mean to him years later.

Oikawa had hoped that he would be able to taste Iwaizumi again, to put a name to the mystery sweetness that had lived on his tongue. But the only person who had that right was Yua. He burned with jealousy every time he thought of how privileged she was.

Sight. Iwaizumi was a work of art. His muscles rippled from his skin like waves across the ocean, stretching, pulling, sliding with every motion. His face was built to stay standing, to never fall even in the strongest of storms. It was made sturdy, but it was also made beautiful.

His eyes glittered underneath the stars, and even when the daylight blocked out the twinkling specks in the sky, his pupils had captured them in their depths, letting them sparkle when he was filled with mirth. He was able to push down a blush, something that Oikawa envied.

He only let himself look vulnerable around those he trusted. Although Iwaizumi looked hot when he smirked and tilted his head up arrogantly, something in Oikawa’s chest went wild when he let a soft smile draw on his lips, his eyes raw and safe.

Yua got to see him like that every day. In fact, the day when Iwaizumi got down on one knee, declaring his life to her if she would have it, she was the only one that got to see that beautiful look spread across his face. Oikawa wasn’t there. Maybe that was how Iwaizumi liked it.

Heart pounding. Whenever he was near Iwaizumi, their hearts would beat in sync. They would connect by the pulsing of their hearts and become one with the sky, one with the stars, one with each other.

He would lay on Iwaizumi’s chest just to hear the steady beating of the drum in his chest, reminding him that they were there, together, and nothing at that moment could change that. His heart would go haywire when they were near, becoming a constant worry of whether the other boy could hear the lonely call of Oikawa’s raw longing.

His heart wouldn’t stop throbbing, crying, begging for Iwaizumi, wailing on and on and on for eternity at the sight of Iwaizumi at the altar. He could hear Yua’s heartbeat match Iwaizumi’s, bringing them closer than Oikawa could ever come, connecting them in a way that Oikawa could never be. When they leaned in for a kiss, his heart stopped, faltering one last time before going silent, knowing that none of the other beats would ever matter.

Without Iwaizumi, nothing else he did mattered.

Especially not the pesky beating of his lonely, sorrowful, bitter heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos below if you liked it, I would love to hear from you! Also, me and my friends created a blog on Tumblr where we are going to post our fanfics! It's a little new, so there may not be much on it now, but I'm hoping that there will be more over time. If you want to check out some more of my works, request a fic, or just chit-chat, please visit flattykawadooru on Tumblr. Sorry for my shameless advertising, I hope you enjoyed the fic! <3
> 
> Here's the link if you want it: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flattykawadooru


End file.
